Peach Creek Jr High Dance
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on 'May I Have this Ed', the school dance is tonight. With Ed being Ed, Double D being nervous and not wanting to go, Eddy being overconfident for his own good, and Andrew being unable to dance, how will this night go for them along with everyone else that's going to the dance? Find out now! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers, here is a new story that I came up with!**

 **Now there aren't many stories left until the story based on the movie is done, so I hope you are all pumped about that!**

 **As far as this story goes, this one will be based off of the episode 'May I Have This Ed' and it follows the formula from that episode with the edition of Andrew and Chaosky, the latter of which didn't appear in the previous story I did. In addition to the dance happening, Double D getting nervous, Eddy acting all too confident for his own good, and Ed being…well Ed, it'll be revealed that Andrew can't dance, but is going anyway, because he already made sure it would happen, he wanted to enjoy the liveliness of attending a nighttime school dance and not to mention his secret crush.**

 **Speaking of which, there will be a part where Andrew talking to Double D about something, that'll play an important part in the story based on the movie. What is it he wants to talk about? You'll have to find out for yourselves!**

 **Lastly, this story will most likely be a two parter since it's based off of an actual episode this time. Just don't be surprised!**

 **Well enough with the author's note now, let's get this story started! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was a quite and peaceful day in the lovely town of Peach Creek, and at the school known as Peach Creek Jr. High, we see Andrew walking down the hall with his pal Chaosky as they were enjoying yet another wonderful day of school. It has been nearly a week since the accident that happened with Double D, regarding the misunderstanding. Today was Friday and Andrew felt it's been a great day so far.

"Ah Chaosky," Andrew breathed in some fresh air. "Today has been a very wonderful day for us so far."

"I agree with this Andrew," Chaosky agreed as he then started thinking. "Though I can't quite put my finger on the fact that there is something that we are forgetting about…"

"What would that be?" Andrew asked.

"I can't quite remember," Chaosky stated. "But I think it was extremely important."

"It'll come back to you," Andrew informed him.

"Yeah you're probably right," Chaosky went with it. "The only thing I'm worried about is what it was."

Before Andrew could give an answer, they saw Eddy chasing after Ed, who wanted the donut that Ed had.

"Oh wonder what Eddy wants from Ed this time," Chaosky wondered.

"It's mine! Gimme my donut!" Eddy shouted to Ed.

"I think that answers your question," Andrew stated. "Must be some delicious donut."

We then see Ed crash through the janitor's closet door.

"I saw it first!" Eddy shouted as Ed, binded up in rope, runs the other way. We see Double D nearby watching this as he didn't like what the outcome could possibly be.

"Eddy, calm down," Double D tried calling out. "You know you're only encouraging him."

"Eh no use convincing him Double D," Andrew approached him along with Chaosky. "It must be a very good donut for him to chase after Ed like that."

"Yeah no use trying to beat through the hay to try to stop them," Chaosky stated.

Double D could only sigh as Eddy finally catches up to Ed and spins him around, drilling him into the floor. Double D did not like what he saw.

"Oh, Eddy, now look what you've done!" Double D shouted towards him.

"I think that floor costs money to repair," Chaosky stated as Andrew nodded in agreement.

Ed then comes up from underneath Double D, still spinning. He spins into a row of lockers, knocking their doors off and destroying them. Some of the stuff shown in the lockers included the Valentine Card Eddy got from Double D, a magic boomerang (which should have exploded with the other boomerangs), among other stuff. He eventually stops, and Eddy grabs the donut that Ed is holding and bites into it, biting Ed's hand in the process.

"YOWCH!" Ed yelps in pain as he pulls his hand out of Eddy's mouth, still holding that donut.

"Whoa, that was extreme," Andrew commented as Double D took notice of the damage and was shocked.

"Goodness gracious! Have you two no respect for the sanctum of school property?" He started to scold them both. "Honestly, I–"

He was cut off when Eddy clutches at him as he climbs down from the school wall on which he is plastered. A poster floats down, and Double D sweats as he gazes at it. It appears that the poster says something about a school dance that was taking place and it was taking place tonight. Not one to want to attend the dance, Double D then hesitated to speak.

"Oh, um, I withdraw my last statement. No harm done, yes?" Double D said as Eddy noticed the paper that he had in his hand.

"What you got there?" Eddy questioned as Andrew noticed too.

"What's with the paper Double D," Andrew asked.

"Is it something important," Chaosky asked. "Cause if it is, _we_ should know about it."

"Nothing, nothing important at all," Double D lied as he folded it up. "Righto, let's say we make our way to–"

It was then Eddy snatched the paper and looked at it for himself and was wide eyed by what he saw.

"School dance? Tonight? How'd we miss this?!" Eddy shouted as Andrew and Chaosky looked at it.

"That's right," Andrew remembered. "The dance is tonight, I knew about it."

"I knew there was something I had to remember," Chaosky said.

Double D didn't show any interest with the dance at all as he then started fishing for an excuse.

"Isn't it a shame? Why, if only we had known sooner. Oh well. There's always next year." Double D then pulls the blinds down in front of him, hiding himself from view. Ed and Eddy join him shortly afterwards.

"Only losers stay home on a school dance night, and we ain't losers. Right, Ed?" Eddy boasted.

"Sure ain't, Eddy!" Ed proclaimed as Andrew poked his head in to speak.

"That's right, and I'm going to the dance too," Andrew stated.

"That's good to know kid because Eddy here has a plan and-"

Eddy then stopped short as he then started shivering as the window was opened. Even though it was March, it was still Winter, and the freezing Wintery air was getting into the school. Combine that with the fact that it had snowed recently and you get a very extra cold combination.

"Sheesh, who opened the window," Eddy questioned shivering as he saw the opened window.

"Yeah it's still Winter," Andrew agreed. "Even though its March."

Eddy then saw Double D crouched underneath it, hiding. Eddy pulls him back inside.

"Get in here Sockhead," Eddy brought him back in. "As I was saying, Eddy here has a plan to help get a good score with the dames! Check this out!"

He then pulls out a sheet that says 'Win a Date with Eddy! Sign up heer!' It was clear that he spelled 'here' wrong as Double D looked it over.

"Win a date with Eddy? Sign up here?" Double D read as he then darts over to Eddy. "You're not seriously thinking of going to this–"

Double D stops talking when he notices something; someone had already signed up. Eddy then looks at the sheet as did Andrew and Chaosky. The person's name was revealed to be none other than Ed, who was the only one who signed up. Andrew and Chaosky shivered a bit at that as Double D then said.

"Ed, you do realize that the purpose of this dance is to take the opposite gender, or in your case, a girl," Double D stated.

"Yeah Ed," Andrew agreed. "Since you're a boy, you're suppose to take a girl to the dance."

"It's customary for a boy to ask a girl to attend," Chaosky stated. "Take a look at that for example."

Chaosky then points to Sarah and Jonny, the latter was apparently asking the former to attend the dance with him, which got Sarah disgusted and angered.

"I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!" Sarah sneered at the bald headed kid.

It was then Plank then told Jonny something and then Jonny responded to it.

"Whaddya mean, I shoulda ate a breathmint, Plank?" Jonny asked as Sarah stuffed him in a trashcan, as she stomped off afterwards. This got Double D even more nervous as he was sweating and shaking. Eddy however was full of confidence, to the point where he was overconfident.

"Asking's for chumps, Double D. My brother told me really cool guys ride solo, so they ain't stuck with the same chick all night." Eddy insisted as they decide to leave the school, apparently the day was over. "C'mon! I got something that'll knock your socks off!"

Ed took that saying literally as he then responded.

"Missed too many laundry days for that, Eddy," Ed then sticks his sock-clad foot in Double D's nose. "My socks and me are as one."

Double D was disgusted by this as he then reacted.

"GOOD LORD!" Double D pulled away. "Stinky stinky stinky."

Andrew took out some spray and got rid of the smell.

"Well I'm going to the dance guys, I really look forward to this," Andrew stated. "There's only one problem that I have with this."

"And what would that be Andrew," Double D felt like asking.

"I can't dance for the life of me," Andrew admitted. "I really can't dance."

"Whoa whoa, hold on there a minute kiddo," Eddy stopped him right there. "What do you mean you can't dance?"

"I really can't, I've had such bad experience with it ever since I was young," Andrew stated. "I guess I never manage to get the flow going to be able to dance correctly; tap dancing, the tango, the step strut dance, not even the dosey doe."

"I know you can't dance Andrew," Chaosky assured him.

"Well why are you going to the dance then Andrew?" Eddy questioned.

"Because I have already planned for it ahead of time, thanks to Chaosky," Andrew stated. "And I always wanted to see the liveliness of attending the school dance at nightfall and get a whip of the good life that comes with it."

 _Not to mention I hope I can see me secret crush Marie._ Andrew kept that thought to himself.

"Yeah I'm going too," Chaosky spoke. "This reminds me, I have to iron out Andrew's suit for tonight."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew said. "Cause I wouldn't want to show up all wrinkled."

"Yeah well why didn't you say so kid," Eddy told him. "Come on, I got a great setup that'll benefit all of us tonight at this dance; a technique that my brother has used many times over!"

"That's sounds like fun," Andrew was ecstatic. "Let's go with it!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Eddy," Double D asked. "I mean we can do the honorary thing and skip out if we aren't comfortable with it."

"Nonsense Double D, I ain't skipping out on this and neither are the rest of you," Eddy boasted. "Come on let's go!"

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered.

"Right behind you Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"I have to go and iron out Andrew's suit," Chaosky stated. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright Chaosky!" Andrew went with it.

The Eds and Andrew went to Eddy's house while Chaosky went back to Andrew's house to prep up the suit Andrew was going to be wearing tonight…

* * *

At Eddy's house, while Chaosky was prepping up Andrew's suit, we see Eddy going through his closet to look for something important. Eventually after finding what he was looking for, Eddy jumps out with a book in his hands.

"Wait till ya see this!" Eddy said gleefully as Double D read the title of the book.

"Dames, Dates and You?"

"Oooo…" Andrew seemed interested in this.

"It's got everything a guy needs to know about charming the tomatoes," Eddy stated. "My bro says so."

"That is so cool Eddy," Andrew complimented. "I bet it can help us with tonight."

"You bet it will Andrew," Eddy commented as Ed snatches the book.

"Just call me Charmin' Marvin." Ed felt like saying as he looked through the book.

Double D, still not wanting to go to the dance, tried to think of something to say.

"Uh, a tad dated, don't you think, Eddy?" Double D asked nervously.

Eddy didn't respond as we see Ed reading out loud.

"And so, step number one: send that swinging chick to cloud nine!" Ed read as Eddy then snatches the book.

"Hands off my brother's book, Ed." Eddy then cleans it off with his shirt. Double D then felt like saying.

"Well, I must fly, gentlemen. It so happens there's a documentary on slippers through the ages airing…on…television tonight. Should be…enlightening?"

Double D tried to talk his way out of this but it didn't work as Eddy countered.

"We're rendezvousing. Got it? Go on." Eddy then pushes Double D into the hall. "My mom's got a sewing mannequin we can practice on." We then see Ed touching the book once again as Eddy scolded him. "Hands off my brother's book!"

He then pushes Ed, being strong enough to send Ed sliding backwards into the hallway wall.

"Well what are we waiting for," Andrew was quite fascinated with the plan. "Let's get cracking!"

The Eds and Andrew got to work to making a mannequin test dummy to practice with for the dance, as Double D was growing more and more nervous about attending the dance tonight…

* * *

Sometime later, we see Ed decorating the mannequin like a girl as the Eds and Andrew were in an attic. Eddy was impressed by Ed's work.

"Nice work, Lumpy! One swinging chick–check!" Eddy sounded confident.

"Alright," Andrew sounded hyped.

A rattling of chains alerts them and got their attention. It was shown that Double D was chained to a chest but was still trying to escape getting out of this dance.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Double D's excuses were getting feebler by each passing moment. "It's time to starch mother's tea cozy! Yes? Perhaps another time."

Eddy then slams the attic door shut and he swings the keys to Double D's shackle.

"Ready, Sockhead?" Ed then turns the dummy towards Double D. "Ask her!"

Double D pulls his shirt over his face as music starts playing.

 _Whoa, is he nervous?_ Andrew thought to himself, looking concerned.

"She's waiting." Eddy says, operating a phonograph.

"Squish the tomato, Double D!" Ed cheered for Double D.

As the music continues playing, Double D just stares at the dummy. He then crumples to the floor.

"This is nice and beautiful music," Andrew complimented.

Not paying attention to Andrew, Double D then felt like shouting.

"I can't bear the rejection!" Double D shouted.

"What a baby." Eddy groaned.

"What's wrong Double D, you nervous or something," Andrew asked.

"Me, nervous? Why, don't be ridiculous Andrew," Double D tried to protest. "Why would I be nervous in any way whatsoever?"

"Because your acting like it," Andrew admitted.

"Your point?"

"I get why your nervous," Andrew started to understand. "Your nervous that you'll get rejected on your first date and it'll go horribly wrong for you, is that right?"

Double D didn't respond as Andrew took that as an answer.

"It's okay if your nervous Double D, everyone gets nervous about this type of stuff," Andrew assured him. "The only thing I'm nervous about this is not being able to dance, but I'm not letting that get to me. So try to keep calm, this won't go horribly wrong…I hope."

Double D still didn't respond as Eddy then got a little impatient.

"Can we move this along or what," Eddy complained. "The dance is in a couple of hours!"

"My turn!" Ed then took the mannequin for himself as he started speaking to it as if it was real. "Pardon me, miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin! And this is my little friend, Sheldon." Ed then pulls out a stinky green colored cheese. "Um, junior."

He then drops so-called 'Sheldon Jr.' the cheese onto the floor as Eddy looked annoyed by this.

"Ed, you idiot! Girls don't wanna see your stupid cheese," Eddy told him. "Talk about everyday stuff! You know. Cologne, cash? Me?"

"Yeah Ed, you should talk about stuff that you both could be interested in to the point where you both hit it off," Andrew informed him.

"Oh? Like movies," It was then Ed knew what he wanted to tell the dummy about. "So, have you partaken in watching Attack of the 50-Foot TV Tray?" Ed then takes a photo of what looks like either Eddy or his brother and then swallows it to look like a monster. "My favorite scene was when the angry TV Tray speared forth and rampaged the city. Kinda like this." He then acts out the scene. "I am a giant TV tray! Your city is done for, puny humans with handsome hairdos! AAARRGGHH!"

Not paying any attention to Ed, Double D then begs to Eddy.

"Eddy, please. The school dance is destined to be yet another delinquent delusion in our adolescent lives!" Double D begged but Eddy wasn't buying it.

"Get over it! This book's gonna make us the sultans of swagger," Eddy informed him. The poobahs of pizzazz! Hurry up, Ed! There's two chapters here on cool happening threads. I got a ton of 'em!"

"Threads tickle, Eddy!" Ed stated.

"Don't worry Double D," Andrew assured the sock-headed Ed. "It's okay if your nervous, it happens to everyone."

"Oh, one could hope…" Double D sighed as the lessons took place for a while longer…

* * *

A little while later, Andrew felt like he had to talk to Double D about something, not about Double D's fear, but something entirely different. Andrew had hopes that he could talk about this with someone, and if there was someone to talk to this about, it would be Double D. As a result, Andrew then asked.

"Hey Double D, can I talk to you about something for a minute," Andrew asked. "I mean just us two friends about something important I need to talk to you about?"

"Oh, why sure Andrew," Double D didn't see what harm could come out of what Andrew wanted to talk about. "Gentlemen if you'll excuse me, Andrew needs to talk to me about something, and we'll be back in a jiffy."

"Oh, alright but make it quick! We still have to freshen up and look good for tonight," Eddy told them as we see Ed sucking on one of the deodorant sticks, as Eddy then scolded him. "Ed, get your slobbering mouth off my deodorant!"

"Haven't got a clue what you said Eddy!" Ed shouted, acting as innocent as ever.

Andrew and Double D then left the room as they went into another room just the two of them. Double D then looked at Andrew curiously.

"Okay Andrew, what do you have to talk to me about?" Double D asked curiously.

"Well Double D I only want to tell you when no one else is listening," Andrew said. "You got it?"

"I'm listening," Double D anticipated.

"Okay well…" Andrew started. "It's about the Kankers."

This got Double D a little shocked, wondering why Andrew would bring them up. Despite this, Double D then felt like asking.

"What about the Kankers?"

"Well how do you feel about them precisely?"

Double D had no idea how to answer that question. It was complicated because the sisters were known for making the Eds their personal boy toys, but at the same time, ever since Eddy told them to buzz off, they had stopped bothering them as much and had hardly kissed them to death like they use too. Nonetheless, Double D came up with an honest answer.

"Honestly, I don't know Andrew, it's complicated, what with the fact that they had been stalking, chasing and smooching me and my friends for ages," Double D admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Double D, a certain topic had come to mind lately," Andrew started. "And well, it has something to do about how they could possibly redeem themselves. What I'm asking is how would you feel if they ever decided to redeem themselves?"

Double D had to think hard as to how to answer that. To him, it would be wonderful if they could redeem themselves, if they were ever going to be willing to.

"Gee Andrew, I'm not sure," Double D struggled to come up with an answer. "I mean…if they did redeem themselves…well, I think it would be a great thing if they did something like that."

"And what about forgiving them," Andrew asked. "Would you forgive them if they did redeem themselves?"

"Well Andrew, it would depend," Double D explained. "If they really do redeem themselves, by not going after me and my friends and not being as bad to us as they use to, then I probably would forgive them for their misdeeds if they could prove that they have redeemed themselves."

"Sounds good, and even if they did, how would you feel about them?"

Double D had to think for a moment about what Andrew just asked. Would it be worth being in a relationship with a Kanker? Even after all the stuff they pulled in the past? After thinking for a moment, Double D came up with an honest answer.

"Well even if I did forgive them for redeeming themselves and for proving to us that they have changed, at best, the most we would be is just friends," Double D stated. "I mean, I just feel devastated by everything they did to us, and even if they did change, I could not see myself being in a relationship with any of them because of that. Do you understand Andrew?"

Andrew nodded slowly in understanding.

"That's okay Double D, I understand," Andrew responded. "You don't have to force yourself to be in a relationship with one of them. You do what you feel comfortable with. No need to pressure yourself if they do change their behavior."

"Yeah, your definitely right there Andrew, and I thank you for that compliment," Double D admitted.

"You're quite welcome Double D," Andrew stated. "No need to be in a relationship your not comfortable with, especially with someone you do not have many positive memories with from the past."

"I'm glad you see it my way Andrew," Double D commented.

"It's my pleasure Double D," Andrew smiled.

 _Especially since I have a crush on Marie._ Andrew thought to himself.

It was then Eddy then called out.

"YO DOUBLE D! WHERE ARE YA!" Eddy shouted. "We have to get ready for the dance!"

"Hold on Eddy!" Double D shouted back.

It was then Chaosky came in with a suit that was Andrew's as he then called out.

"Andrew! I have your suit ready," Chaosky exclaimed. "We have to go and get ready for the dance now!"

"Alright I'm coming Chaosky," Andrew shouted before saying to Double D. "I gotta go now Double D and prep up for the dance. I'll see ya later on tonight."

"Right Andrew I got to go too," Double D agreed with this. "Eddy wants me to help with whatever it is he has planned. I bid you a good day until later, I guess."

"Same to you too Double D," Andrew said as he walked off. "Same to you too."

Double D then went in the opposite direction to where Ed and Eddy were located, as he had a bad feeling about how the dance was going to go, as Andrew went back to the house with Chaosky to prep up for tonight, satisfied that he had the chat he wanted to have with Double D regarding the Kankers and if they could redeem themselves.  
 _I sure hope this night will be a very memorable night._ Andrew thought. _I hope to have the best time tonight at the dance, even if I can't dance…_

Andrew then went back to the house with Chaosky as they along with everyone else was prepping up for tonight's dance, much to Double D's dismay as this was going to be a wild night for everyone…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR PART 1! TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER! HOPE THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU GUYS!**

 **NOW THE CHAT ANDREW HAD WITH DOUBLE D REGARDING THE KANKERS REDEEMING THEMSELVES IS GOING TO BE IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY I'LL BE DOING BASED ON THE MOVIE, WHERE THE KANKERS WILL WORK TO REDEEMING THEMSELVES AND BE GIVEN SOME WELL DESERVED CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW AHEAD OF TIME!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME WILL BE WHERE THE DANCE IS TAKEN PLACE! HOW WILL THIS GO FOR THE NERVOUS WRECKED DOUBLE D? WILL EDDY'S CONFIDENCE GET THE BETTER OF HIM? HOW WILL ANDREW BE ABLE TO COPE AROUND HIS UNABILITY TO DANCE? WHAT ABOUT CHAOSKY? WHAT ROLE WILL NAZZ PLAY IN THIS STORY? AND WHAT ABOUT THE KANKER SISTERS; HOW WILL THEY BE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO DO THE HONOR, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **NOW ASIDE FROM ALL THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO BE SAID FOR THIS CHAPTER. SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright everyone, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, the dance will be held at Peach Creek Jr. High. How will this go for the Eds and Andrew? What role will Nazz be playing? What about Chaosky? And how will the Kankers be depicted here? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

It was now nighttime in Peach Creek and at the school, the dance was being held as music was heard loudly within it. All the characters from the show were there except the Eds (who were going to arrive any minute), Andrew and Chaosky (both of which were about to arrive as well). Everyone was wearing fancy suits for the most part, whereas we see Rolf in a puffer fish suit accompanied with Wilfred the Pig. It was then the Eds slammed opened the door and made their way in, having dressed up as fancy as possibly with Eddy wearing a fake beard and mustache, while Double D was wearing a fake mustache (a piece of duck tape with swiggly lines draw on it was placed above his upper lip). Jimmy was showing off to Sarah by dancing, not having changed a bit since that brawl he had with Double D, he was still friends with Sarah, judging by how he called out to her.

"I'm a dancing fool, Sarah!" Jimmy got her attention as Ed's attention was on Wilfred and needless to say, he was excited judging by the smile on his face.

"Ooh, look, Eddy! Rolf brought Wilfred to the dance!" Ed remarked. "Lucky fellow."

"Yeah yeah, just remember like the book says. Us Eds ain't chasing any chicks, got it," Eddy reminded his two friends. "Speaking of which, where the heck is Andrew?"

It was then the door slammed opened once again as Andrew and Chaosky made their way into the gym as well, with Andrew wearing the same suit Chaosky prepped up earlier while Chaosky was wearing nothing but his signature bowtie and a pair of shades to make himself look cool. While they had presented themselves, a snippet of the song 'Hitchin' a Ride' (Green Day) was used briefly as Andrew entered the gym with Chaosky.

"Yahoo Chaosky, this is a party alright," Andrew complimented. "Looks like everyone is here."

"Just about," Chaosky nodded as he then noticed the Kankers were there too. "Hey look Andrew, the Kankers are also here."

Andrew then turned and saw the Kankers in one side of the room along with Nazz. Andrew noticed they were dressed up too, but they had to improvise with their uniforms, possibly due to living in a poor setting; the trailer park. Despite this, Andrew was happy to see them, especially since they considered him their only friend and throughout the week, they were no longer hostile or malicious towards him, while still acting like…the Kankers. Andrew was impressed by this.

 _Gosh, Marie looks gorgeous tonight…wait, what am I saying?_ Andrew shook that thought out of his mind as he smiled.

"Well let's make this a good night for everyone," Andrew insisted.

"You got it Andrew!" Chaosky shouted.

"HEY! There you are Andrew, come on," Eddy noticed Andrew. "We got a plan to stick with!"

"Oh right," Andrew ran over to the Eds. "So this is going to be interesting huh?"

"Yeah yeah sure," Eddy said. "Just remember that we are going by the book!"

Double D was still nervous about this.

"Eddy! There's still time to reconsider before we venture forth into the traumatic awkwardness of pubescent promenading!" Double D tried to reason with Eddy.

"Hey, check out Rolf," Andrew noticed Rolf in the puffer fish suit as did Chaosky. Rolf was watching the boys (Jonny, Ed and presumably Kevin) dancing on one side, whereas May was the only Kanker dancing at the moment, as Nazz was sitting in a chair alone while Lee and Marie messed with each other being the Kankers they are. Jimmy and Sarah were dancing in the middle as Rolf was amused by this.

"Ho ho! Rolf's ribs tickle, as a one-legged mule could prance even better than these two-legged nincompoops," Rolf remarked when he turned to his pig. "Yes, Wilfred? Rolf's suit of solitude will repel them."

Eddy didn't respond to this as he said to Double D.

"It's like picking apples out of a tree. Go on. Cut a rug." Eddy stated to him.

Andrew then saw Jonny busting a move.

"Hey Jonny, nice moves!" Andrew remarked.

"Thanks a bunch Andrew," Jonny responded. "Plank says he can do the boogie!"

"That's awesome to hear!"

After that was said, Double D took a look around the room hesitantly. He then sees Nazz sitting alone with her hair in a beautiful style. She sees the Eds and Andrew and waves towards them, resulting in only Andrew waving back. At this, Edd and Eddy hunt through the book, looking for a tip on what to do. They then found out something bad as Andrew knew what they were trying to find out and looked at the book himself.

"That's strange," Andrew scratched his head. "The book says nothing about what to do if a girl has a potential crush on you. That sucks."

"Yeah, that's a bummer," Chaosky remarked.

Ed wasn't paying attention to this at all.

"Balloons are so fun!" Ed was playing with a balloon as he then walked away with said balloon to see Rolf and Wilfred. Eddy realized he let his confidence get to him and that there was no way out.

"Yeah! I better go wash off some of this aftershave! It's driving the dames crazy!"

With that said, Eddy then took off, not feeling up to it anymore as Double D was all alone with Andrew and Chaosky. Double D leaned up to the wall in fear as Nazz saw him and continued to smile at him.

"Aw don't be so nervous Double D," Andrew assured him. "Sometimes a crush can be handling head on with some good old fashion honesty."

"Easy for you to say Andrew," Double D said. "I'm in a bit of a pickle right now."

Nazz waved towards him once again as Double D decided to search for an exit.

"Tell you what Double D, let me find some good music to best fit the mood," Andrew said. "Chaosky, change it to a song that'll fit the setting."

"Got it Andrew," Chaosky then went to find a song.

 _"Move your body, every everybody…"_

"Wrong song," Chaosky changed it to another song.

 _"I'm blue da ba dee da ba die…"_

"Wrong song again," Chaosky then changed the song once again and then got the right one. "Perfect, this works perfectly."

"Alright, what do you say Double D," Andrew faced Double D who saw the exit and found this as his chance.

"Exit," Double D then made a run for it, causing Andrew to run after him. "Thank you thank you thank–"

What he didn't anticipate on was running into Sarah, who was dressed up too, and she also had two short pigtails too as she was dizzy when Double D noticed his mistake.

"Sarah! I was just–" Sarah then turned around and when she noticed it was Double D, she smiled sweetly and started mimicking his movements. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Hi, Double D," Sarah greeted him in a rather sweet and warming manner, a far cry from how she's normally malice with her tone. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

Realizing what she wanted from him, Double D decided to retreat.

"Oh my!" Double D then flees and Andrew then faces Sarah.

"Sorry about that Sarah, Double D is a little…shy tonight," Andrew told her.

"Oh, that's okay Andrew, the shy ones are always the cutest," Sarah kept that sweet tone. "Anyway, glad that you could make it tonight."

"Hey, I'm that you could make it tonight too along with everyone else," Andrew said as Sarah smiled as a result. Ever since the talk he had with her the other day, Sarah has been a lot less brutal and hostile towards Andrew and was starting to be nicer to him. This impressed Andrew, if only she'd start acting like that towards Ed, which might be coming up soon.

"Hey Sarah," Jimmy cried out to her. "Check this out!"

"Be right there Jimmy," Sarah told her best friend. "I got to go now Andrew, I hope you have a good time."

"Same to you Sarah," Andrew responded back as Sarah went to join Jimmy again. Andrew then decided to head see what Nazz was up to when Kevin, over at the juice bar with Rolf decided to man up to go to Nazz.

"I'm going in, man!" Kevin replied puffing his chest out.

"Casanova Kevin-boy, yes?" Rolf taunted playfully, knowing that he was going to blow it.

* * *

Kevin then approached Nazz as she noticed him.

"Hi Kev!" She greeted.

"Hey, Nazz. Didn't see you there." He pretended that he just noticed her. She then thought for a moment and then asked Kevin.

"Hey, wanna dance with me?"

This got Kevin paranoid and scared as he then blurted out.

"Punch! Got it. Be right back." He then heads back to the juice bar as Nazz frowns again by this. Andrew then decided to see what was up with her.

"Hey Nazz,"

"Oh hey Andrew," Nazz smiled warmly. "Glad that you could come to this dance."

"I'm happy that everyone managed to make it." Andrew commented.

"Say uh Andrew," Nazz felt like asking. "Would you like to dance with me?"

This caused Andrew to be taken aback as he then responded.

"Oh gee, I really would love to do that Nazz," Andrew told her. "But I can't dance."

"Oh," Nazz sighed sadly at this, at the fact no one would dance with her tonight as Andrew took notice of this.

"I'm sorry about that Nazz," Andrew apologized.

"It's not your fault buddy," She told him. "I appreciate your concern."

"Anytime Nazz, hey let me make it up to you," Andrew spoke. "Let me get you some punch as a token of not being able to dance."

"I'd love that Andrew," Nazz smiled.

"I'll be back in a bit," Andrew then went to the snack bar as Nazz still felt like frowning, wondering if anyone would dance with her…

* * *

Back at the snack table, Rolf saw Kevin unable to ask Nazz to dance as he started to tease him.

"Backbone bruised? Courage crushed? Spirit squashed?"

Kevin sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes knowing that Rolf was teasing him.

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin replied wanting to get some punch when Double D approached the table.

"Kevin, pardon my intrusion, but would you happen to know a back way out of this?" Double D tried to ask Kevin when he saw him holding a cup. "Oh! May I?"

"Double D," Andrew approached the table. "Can I have some punch too?"

"Hold on a minute Andrew," Double D then grabbed a ladle and was about to pour Kevin a cup.

What he didn't count on was the fact that there was a fake beard/mustache floating in the ladle of punch. Kevin actually noticed this as he then took a peek in the punch bowl and noticed that inside the bowl of punch was none other than Eddy, and this caused Kevin to be disgusted.

"Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade!" Kevin shouted. "I'm gonna heave!"

He then storms to a bathroom when Andrew also noticed him.

"Eddy, what are you doing in the punch bowl?" Andrew asked.

Eddy ignored Andrew's question as he then scolded Double D.

"Smooth move, Sockhead! Where in the book does it say to blow your buddy's cover?!" Eddy snapped.

"I assure you, only after the chapter about abandoning your friend in his time of need!" Double D countered.

"Ah, shut it and help me out of this thing." Eddy demanded as Double D did the honor.

It was then Eddy fell out of the bowl and onto Double D, causing the punch to spill everywhere.

"Awww," Andrew was saddened. "Now what am I going to give to Nazz?"

"I got some soda if you want," Chaosky got his attention as he took out a bottle of soda.

"Alright this'll work," Andrew took the bottle of soda. "Thanks Chaosky."

"Anytime Andrew,"

Andrew then headed to Nazz as Kevin was already there and Eddy and Double D were both rolling over to where Nazz.

* * *

It was at this point, May Kanker ended up getting stuck to Rolf's costume as she was on the back and couldn't pry herself off. Marie had climbed up onto one of the stereo speakers and started teasing Lee who was down below as they were both messing with one another. Kevin had started talking to Nazz about something.

"They ran out of punch, but check this out!"

Kevin drops to the ground and begins to do one-armed push-ups to Nazz's exquisite boredom. Andrew then showed up with the bottle of soda in his hand.

"Hey Nazz, all the punch was gone but I have some soda for you instead, if that's okay." Andrew got her attention.

"I'd love to have that Andrew," Nazz was thrilled. "Thank you."

"No problem, let me pour you a glass," Andrew told her.

But before he could pour her a glass, Double D and Eddy rammed right into Kevin, which got Andrew and Nazz's attention. Nazz no longer paying attention to Andrew was focused on Double D, noticing how handsome and cute he look tonight, how she still wanted to make it up to him for assuming him for a bully, and she also loved the supposed dance move Double D just showed off accordingly. As a result, Nazz then fished Double D out from the pile and then said.

"Way to bust a move, Double D," Nazz complimented as a smile emerged on her face. "Let's twist!"

She then dragged Double D to the dance floor while Eddy, Kevin and Andrew noticed this.

"Whoa Double D," Andrew put the soda down. "I didn't think you could bust a move."

"Hey! That's my move he's busted! He didn't even want to be here!" Eddy shouted as Nazz tried to guide Double D through dancing.

"Like this, Double D," Nazz told him "Let's boogie! Whee!"

"Uh…I…I…" Double D felt his cheek go red as he stuttered. Nazz giggled at this.

"Oh Double D, you're such a cutie," Nazz told him. "And you're handsome tonight too."

Eddy saw this and part of him felt satisfied by this, as he felt that it was better to have Double D dance with her than have her dance with Kevin. As a result, Eddy retorted.

"Ha! Way to get burned, Shovelhead."

This earned Eddy a punch in the face by Kevin, as the jock then stormed out of the gym (and possibly the school as a whole).

"Yowch," Andrew winced. "That's got to hurt."

Eddy groaned as the dance between Double D and Nazz continued as Andrew smiled at this.

Someone that wasn't enjoying this was the blue haired Kanker sister herself. She couldn't believe her Ed was dancing with the blonde hussy. This caused her to get enraged as she tore off a piece of the speaker off with show much force as her face went red with rage and some form of envy. She started sneering with her teeth showing as she started shaking in rage. Lee took notice of this as she then commented.

"You gonna let that hussy steal your man, Marie?"

Andrew also noticed how enrage she was, and it started piecing together, she was outraged by how Double D was dancing with Nazz. Marie saw the knocked out Eddy and decided to act.

"Get up, shorty," Marie grabbed Eddy as she rushed to the dance floor. "We're dancing!"

She started to pretend dance with Eddy and slammed him into Nazz as Double D noticed them. Wanting him to get jealous and assuming he liked her, she then told Eddy.

"Quick, he's looking. Make like an octopus and suck face."

This now got Lee enraged, since her younger sister was going with her Ed. Andrew was shocked too, kind of envious that Eddy went with Marie, even though he couldn't dance.

 _Lucky Eddy, he got to dance with Marie…_ Andrew wanted to help but he then saw Ed trying to dance with Wilfred. Curious, he decided to check this out.

"Wilfred sure has some fancy footwork, huh, Jonny?" Ed was trying to dance with Wilfred as he was talking to Jonny. Rolf noticed this and was offended and got his attention.

"Ed-boy! You have broken the customary laws of Rolf's traditions!" Rolf scolded as he got a hold of Ed. "You must first ask permission if you shimmy-shake the swine! Have you no shame?"

"Ed I think Rolf is saying that you have to follow Rolf's traditional customaries required based on his cultural viewings to dance with Wilfred," Andrew commented as Lee stomped over to grab Ed.

"What?"

It was then Lee grabbed a hold of Ed and May, who was placed on Rolf's back saw this happen as she then got angered.

"Hey!" May shouted as Lee then turns Ed into a hammer, going right behind Eddy and Marie as she then sneers towards the blue haired sister.

"Get your claws off my man, Marie!" Lee sneered.

"How 'bout you get _your_ claws off _my_ man, boyfriend-stealer!" May jumped in as she charged for Lee, dragging Rolf with her as she was still attached to him. It was then Rolf's costume catches on the hardwood floor and begins ripping it up.

"Oh no," Andrew frowned. "This isn't going to be good."

Rolf then rolls forward, over May, Lee, and Marie, dropping Ed and Eddy respectively.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nazz was still dancing with a nervous Double D, unaware that Rolf was heading for her.

"So Double D, thank you for dancing with me, I really appreciate it," Nazz said sweetly. "My gift to make it up to you for dismissing you as a bully, and the fact that you're so handsome tonight."

"Uh…t-thanks Nazz…" Double D stuttered.

"Now Double D, how bout you go on and give me some of that D, hmm?" Nazz gained a suggestive look and tone as she grinned at Double D, getting Double D to go red and sweat.

"Uh…" Double D couldn't speak.

"Okay Double Dude, let me give you a kiss," Nazz puckered her red lips and was about to kiss him on the lips…

* * *

Before she could do that, Rolf had come and rolled right over Nazz, cutting her kiss off as Double D dodged Rolf along with Eddy and Ed. Rolf then rolled over most of the gym and sucked in Sarah and Jonny too. Andrew was now panicked.

"AHHH! CHAOSKY, WE GOT A CODE BLUE!" Andrew shouted. "THE GYM IS BEING DESTROYED AND EVERYONE'S GONNA GET INJURED!"

"HUH!?" Chaosky stopped the music as we see Jimmy fleeing for his life.

"SARAH!" Jimmy cried out as he was trying to get away, but it didn't do any good as he was sucked in too.

"Chaosky, we're about to be sucked in!" Andrew shouted as Rolf was heading for him and Chaosky next.

"What," Chaosky then saw it for himself. "Oh crap…"

It was then Andrew and Chaosky were then caught in it too. Meanwhile, the Eds were fleeing from the school as Eddy shouted in panic.

"Faster, Ed!" Eddy commanded as Ed carried both Eddy and Double D…

* * *

Eventually, the Eds escaped from the school unscathed as Ed then dropped Eddy into the snow shortly afterwards.

"That stunk! I'm done with dames. Who can figure 'em?" Eddy retorted.

The school then collapses into debris as the Eds then saw this for themselves as Ed then responded.

"No school tomorrow!" Ed blurted out.

"Uh Ed it's actually Friday," Double D corrected him.

"Oh yeah," Ed remembered.

"Anyway Eddy, seems like I did learn something from your book after all," Double D sounded happier. "After all, I _did_ get to dance with Nazz."

 _And she almost kissed me too._ Double D thought to himself.

"And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Ed cheered.

"Ed, pigs can't give out phone numbers," Double D informed him. "They don't even have phones."

"That's what you think," Ed told him.

"You're an idiot, Ed!" Eddy joked and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am, thank you for that Eddy," Ed took that as a compliment as Eddy sighed and noticed something.

"Hey guys, where the heck is Andrew," Eddy asked.

In the distance, we see Andrew emerging from the debris, suit stained from the mess.

"I'M OKAY!" Andrew shouted as Chaosky emerged next to him. "AND SO IS CHAOSKY!"

"That answer your question," Double D told Eddy.

"I guess it does," Eddy sighed. "Let's go home boys, I'm beat."

"I can't wait to play with Wilfred," Ed blurted.

"Neither can I Monobrow," Eddy told him as the three of them started to leave the school, as Double D took one last glance at the mess, almost wishing that Nazz had kissed him on the lips and all the compliments she gave him. With a light blush on his face, Double D then followed the other two Eds back to the cul-de-sac…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the crumbled school, Chaosky asked Andrew an important question.

"Andrew, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright Chaosky," Andrew then asked. "The real question is, is everyone else alright?"

Some of the kids started emerging from the debris including Rolf.

"Rolf shall be okay once he regains his composure." Rolf stated.

"I'm okay too Andrew," Jonny said. "And so is Plank."

"I'm also alright Andrew," Jimmy spoke.

"Me too Andrew," Sarah commented. "Thanks for your concern…"

"I'm also alright Andrew," Nazz said. "Especially since I got to dance with Double D."

She sighed happily at that memory. Andrew then looked and saw Lee and May alright too as he looked at them. Since they saw him as their only friend now, May gave him a smile and thumbs up, and Lee looked in satisfaction. Andrew then noticed someone was missing. Feeling that she wouldn't be in the rubble, Andrew felt the need to accomplish an important task.

"Hey Chaosky, I have to take care of something," Andrew informed him. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, just don't take too long Andrew," Chaosky informed him.

"I won't."

Andrew then went off to find a particular person whom he wanted to see at that very moment…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods behind the school, we see a lone Marie Kanker, who was actually hurt and was frowning, hurt from seeing Double D dissing her just to dance with Nazz. She couldn't believe what she saw; did Double D really like Nazz better than her? Marie was having a whole bunch of emotions flow throughout her.

 _This stinks. Did Double D really mean to dance with Nazz? Does he really like Nazz better than me? Am I not good enough to be his girlfriend?_

Marie sighed as she continued to frown, not enjoying what she saw tonight. As she continued to look saddened (which was surprising) she then hears some rustling noises nearby and then a voice then started speaking.

"Hello? Marie?"

She winced and was about to attack whoever wanted to see her, until she saw that the person who talked to her was none other than Andrew.

"Oh it's you," Marie groaned. "How the heck did you find me?"

"I felt that you had run off somewhere and wanted to see if you are alright," Andrew said.

"Oh," She scoffed as she turned around roughly and Andrew noticed something wrong with her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Marie said with no hesitation as he huffed in an aggravated manner.

"It doesn't sound like it," Andrew insisted. "I can tell something is wrong with you."

Marie then moaned again as Andrew thought for a moment. It then clicked in his brain; she must be still upset that Double D was dancing with Nazz.

 _She must be still upset about that._ Andrew thought to himself as he then cleared his throat and spoke.

"You're still upset that Double D was dancing with Nazz, is that it?"

"Gee, what was your first clue bub?" She retorted, in an aggravated manner as Andrew expected this from her. Andrew knew that deep down, Marie had a heart just like her sisters and he knew that what had taken place really did hurt her deep down, but being the Kanker she is, she wouldn't be subjected to such emotions. As a result, Andrew started to apologize.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you Marie, and that it had a severe impact on you," Andrew had apologized as she then sighed.

"It ain't your fault kid," She stated. "You didn't have that hussy dance with Double D to intentionally get under my skin."

Andrew was shocked by her tone of voice, it wasn't nearly as malice as it normally was, this tone sounded hurt. Andrew really didn't enjoy his friends being hurt, not even the Kankers so as a result, he approached her and then gave his offer.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Andrew asked getting her full attention.

For the first time that night, Marie noticed how sharp and handsome his suit looked, even though it was covered in dirt marks from what had happened. Marie really started having some second thoughts about Andrew. It was then an idea came to her mind, she knew what she wanted from Andrew. She took a deep breath and then said.

"How about you dance with me instead Andrew," She said sharply.

Andrew was taken aback by this; his secret crush wanted to dance with him. After gulping, he couldn't deny her, seeing that he got this far.

"Okay, but I must warn you, I can't dance for the heck of it," Andrew stated which caused Marie to go wide eyed.

"You can't dance?"

Andrew shook his head.

"What's that about," She asked. "I thought that you would be Mr. Perfect and be good at everything."

"I'm actually not Marie," Andrew said. "I really can't dance."

She then thought for a moment and then said.

"Well kid, a first shot wouldn't hurt, seriously it won't," She informed him.

"I guess so," Andrew then went with it. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Okay," She then expected him to react first but he just stood there. "Well? Are you going to place your hands on my hips or are you going to act like a goofball?"

"Wuh, oh yeah," Andrew reacted when she asked that question. He then placed his hands on her hips. When she placed her hands on his hips, he flinched.

"Jesus Andrew, your acting like it's the end of the world," Marie snorted. "I won't hurt you, so quit acting like a goober and let's do this."

"Okay, ready when you are Marie," Andrew said.

"Good, let's start."

It was then Andrew and Marie started doing a simple dance, one that wasn't too difficult so that Andrew couldn't possibly mess it up. As they continued dancing with no music, Andrew had several thoughts; he was dancing with Marie, his secret crush and she was touching him in the hips and he was doing the same to her. To stay that he was blushing and sweating profusely was an understatement.

 _Goodness, I'm actually dancing with Marie and I'm not screwing this up._ Andrew thought. _I wonder if my feelings for her have something to do about it…_

Marie also had thoughts going through her head too. She had started to notice how Andrew looked sharp, handsome and quite rather attractive even though he looked like a mess.

 _Jesus Christ, Andrew is really a sharp looking man._ Marie thought to herself. _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I really really like this man. Oh, what the heck am I saying? Am I…gaining some feelings for Andrew?_

Both of them kept their thoughts to themselves.

* * *

After several minutes, the dancing finally ceased. They then stared at each other and then gone silent until Andrew asked.

"So, how did I do?"

It was then Marie then commented.

"You were pretty decent kid," Marie admitted. "Not bad, for someone who says that they can't dance for the heck of it."

"Hey," Andrew blushed red. "I didn't think I could even do that."

"Oh you're such a goober Andrew," Marie rubbed his head in a Kanker manner as Andrew expected this from her. She then cackled afterwards. Afterwards, she stopped and felt a strong need to kiss him, but keeping herself from doing that, instead she asked.

"Hey, Andrew?" She asked in a soft voice, something that wouldn't normally occur.

"Yes Marie," Andrew looked curious as they had each others hands on their shoulders.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said as Andrew was wondering what it was.

"You can tell me anything Marie," Andrew said. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well Andrew…it's…" She tried to let it out. "I…I…I l-"

She was then cut off when a voice shouted nearby and it sounded like Marie.

"YO MARIE, WHERE THE HECK ARE YA!? COME ON, WE GOTTA GET HOME NOW!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT LEE, HOLD YOUR HORSE! I'M COMING!" Marie shouted back as she then faced Andrew. "Sorry about that bub, I got to go."

"That's alright Marie," Andrew was okay with this. "I do hope you enjoy your night."

"You too kid, and Andrew?"

"Yes?"

She then went and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, it was quick but nice.

"Thank you, for dancing with me tonight despite the fact that you claimed you couldn't dance," Marie thanked him sincerely. "I guess I really needed that."

"Your welcome Marie," Andrew smiled. "Have a goodnight."

"You have a goodnight too Andrew," With one last hug, Marie then left the woods to regroup with her sisters as Andrew waved farewell to her. Andrew was shocked at how she was less hostile towards him directly, ever since he brought her to the nurses office that one time and she announced that the Kankers now saw him as their friend. Still, Andrew couldn't help but shake this funny feeling that Marie really wanted to reveal something to him.

"I wonder what Marie wanted to tell me," Andrew said to himself. A thought then came to his mind at what she possibly could have wanted to reveal to Andrew and it made him feel aroused and he sweated as a result. He then shook it off.

"I guess I should go now, since Chaosky is probably wondering where I am," Andrew talked to himself. "Yup, I'll go and do that."

With that said, Andrew then went and exited the woods to regroup with Chaosky and go home with him, wondering what other events will occur and what fun will be brought up too. The screen faded out in black, meaning that this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END NOW!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ALONG WITH THE FLUFFY DOUBLE D AND NAZZ MOMENT AND ALSO FOUND THE MOMENT WITH ANDREW AND MARIE TO BE TOUCHING TOO!**

 **NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I'M REALLY LOOKING HYPED TO GIVING THE KANKERS SOME WELL DESERVERD CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, WHICH IS WHAT THEY ARE GOING THROUGH CURRENTLY, BUT I'M STILL EXCITED ABOUT IT, ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY NOW SEE ANDREW AS THEIR FRIEND! THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD IN THE STORY BASED ON THE MOVIE!**

 **ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT STORY, I'M GOING TO BE GIVING SOME CHARACTER ON ANOTHER CHARACTER IN PARTICULAR, THIS TIME IT'LL BE WITH KEVIN, AND SOME STUFF ABOUT HIM AND HIS PARTICULAR HATRED TOWARDS EDDY WILL BE REVEALED OUTSIDE OF THE SCAMMING AND A FREUDIAN EXCUSE WILL BE DONE TOO! IF YOUR WONDERING HOW THIS'LL GO, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU'RE UP TO IT, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **ANYHOW, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT STORY, I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
